


Harry's Real Crush

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs a date to the Yule Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Real Crush

"Zygomancy? Parvati asked, raising her hand.

Harry rolled his eyes as Trelawney explained the oh-so-great practice of Zygomancy. She'd just find a way to use it to predict his death so why bother listening.

His eyes instead focused on the girl who asked the question. Parvati Patil. She was so pretty. She might have shared her sister's physical characteristics, but it was more than her beautiful outside that appealed to Harry. She loved life and fun, and her laugh was infectious.

Although Harry had originally been interested in Cho Chang, his attention was soon diverted by Parvati. She always seemed so happy, and frankly, Harry could use some of that in his life.

When his name came out, making him a champion in this twisted tournament, when his own best friend – and the majority of his house – turned against him, Parvati was one of the few who didn't say anything bad against him. In fact, Harry heard her defending him against Lavender, her best friend.

That was when his crush developed. He realized she knew him better than Ron, and that was all it took for him to fall for her.

When he found out about the Yule Ball, he knew who he wanted to ask. Parvati was always with Lavender it seemed, and he was afraid of making a fool of himself in front of the blonde.

He was afraid he took too long, but decided to swallow his fear and ask. If she was already taken, she was already taken, but he had to at least try.

Parvati was with Padma when he finally approached her. He politely said 'hello' to the Ravenclaw before turning his attention to Parvati. "Um, I know it might seem last minute. But up until now, I've been too scared. I was wondering... um..."

Parvati laughed. "Are you trying to ask me to the Yule Ball?"

Harry nodded sheepishly, and he knew his face must be red.

"I would love to go."

"Really?" Harry asked happily.

"Really, I find it cute that you're so shy. You really have no reason to be shy."

Harry bashfully stared at his feet. "I'll meet you downstairs the night of the ball?"

"Yes. By the way, do you by any chance know of anyone else still looking for a date? My sister still needs one."

Harry looked at Padma. "I think Ron still hasn't found someone. I know he made a fool of himself by asking Fleur and offended Hermione by asking her as a last-resort date."

Padma grimaced at the description. "Yeah, sorry about that, but I don't know anyone else looking for a date. Maybe one of the boys from a different school?" Harry helplessly shrugged.

"Thank you anyways, Harry. I hope you two have a good time."

* * *

And have a good time Harry did. He hadn't been confident with his dancing, so he asked Hermione for some private tutoring. He didn't want to spend the whole night stepping on Parvati's feet. With Hermione's help though, by the time the Ball came around, although he was not an expert, he was comfortable enough that Parvati's feet were safe.

Padma was able to find a date with a boy from Beauxbatons, and she seemed to enjoy herself. Parvati laughed as Harry admitted to starting the year out with a crush on Cho Chang.

"You don't like her anymore?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "I kind of like someone else."

"Considering you asked me to the Yule Ball, I hope it's me."

"It is," Harry admitted.

"Good," she answered simply.

At the end, he received his very first kiss and got a promise for a second date. All in all, it was a very good night.


End file.
